


Safe House

by Alaskancats



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Please be nice :))), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trauma, its honestly kinda shitty sksksks, its not majorly angsty, kinda OOC, tedgens, this is my first time writing for tgwdlm, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaskancats/pseuds/Alaskancats
Summary: The Hatchetfield survivors are chilling in a safe house until they get their new identities. They're all emotional. Henry and Ted are touch starved. Yeeyee!





	Safe House

Lightning crashed outside the large Cabin just outside of Clivesdale, forcing Henry to wake up from his nightmare. Despite this being a ‘Safe house’ for the survivors to stay in until the government gave them new identities, the Professor had somehow felt safer in the fortress in Hatchetfield, even if there were musical zombies there. He raked a hand through his grey hair, trying to catch his breath. It was just a nightmare. Nothing could hurt him here; alone in a dark bedroom in an isolated cabin with no other civilisation for miles. The safe house was doing a terrible job at making him feel secure.

The storm outside wasn’t helping, deep down Hidgens knew that he was in no danger but the possibility of the meteor infecting Clivesdale too was enough to make him panic.He had failed to find a cure, there was nothing to save himself or the rest of the survivors if it happened again. Henry wouldn’t be able to live with himself if any of them caught the infection. He breathed out, letting his feet hit the cold wooden floor. If he was going to get through the night peacefully, Hidgens needed light and a whole lot of coffee. Shivering, he grabbed a sweater from wardrobe and shuffled out of the bedroom. Sleep had never been a problem for him before, he was rarely tired because he kept himself busy, there was always something to do, some new conspiracy or theory. Now, there wasn’t. There was just waiting for PEIP to come up with six new identities for them, it was exhausting.

Flicking on the kitchen light, Henry jumped. 

Ted turned to look at him from the kitchen table and grinned slightly. “You okay, Hidgens?” 

“Yeah.” The professor calmed himself down. “I just didn’t expect anyone else to be awake at this time, you startled me.” 

“Ditto.” 

Henry cautiously moved across to the coffee machine before filling up two mugs. “I figured you’d need one.” The professor said, handing the mug to Ted. 

Ted yawned. “Thanks, Henry. They’ve not put any alcohol here which is shitty, I guess coffee works. 

“I mean, it is a safe house.” Henry grinned, sitting down across from him. “I don’t think having a crowd of drunk traumatised adults would be a good idea.” 

“You’re absolutely right.” Ted laughed. “Drunk Bill is the funniest but terrifying thing ever.” 

“I can’t imagine Bill being drunk.”

Ted grinned. “It’s insane.”

The pair sat in silence, both taking sips of the coffee. Usually for Henry, silences were awkward, but somehow here at four in the morning with Ted, it was comfortable. But then Ted broke the peace.  
“Why are you awake at this time?” Ted asked, curiously. 

Henry thought about it for a moment. It was probably the fact that he was used to always being on alert, never allowing himself to fully relax. Or maybe it was the nightmares? The gore, the blood, the screams. The singing. The storm certainly didn’t help with the anxiety. 

“I’m not too sure.” Henry took a drink out of his mug, hoping to disguise his lie. “Just insomnia. You?”

Ted shrugged. “The weather freaks me out.” He smiled sadly. 

Henry understood. The night before the meteor. The rain, the thunder, the confusion of all the citizens. He wasn’t prepared for the honesty in Ted’s answer, Hidgens wished he was brave enough to talk about it. 

“I get that.” Henry nodded. “Reminds me of-”

“Hatchetfield?” The shorter man finished. 

Henry shut his eyes, sighing. 

“Me too.” 

Another silence.

“I think I miss it.” Henry admitted. “Hatchetfield.” 

Ted raised an eyebrow, placing his empty mug on the table and waiting for him to explain. 

A soft sigh escaped Hidgens’ lips. “I miss the lab and teaching. And having something to do. Having a purpose. Even when we were facing the infected I wasn’t thinking straight, I was too busy trying to figure out everything. I’m not used to having time.” 

Ted reached out and patted his hand awkwardly. “We’ll be here another week at the most, it won’t be too long before we get to start again.” 

Henry flushed as the younger man’s hand still rested on his. He smiled shakily. 

Ted gave a nervous cough before moving his hand back onto the mug. “What are you going to do now that we survived the apocalypse?” 

“What’d you mean?”

“I mean, we can do whatever we want now. Nobody knows who we are.” He grinned. “We’ve got a second chance. Any regrets?” 

Henry thought about it. He regretted a lot but not a lot could be changed. Most of the regrets linked to his old college friends but they wouldn’t want to hear from him, not after all these years. He also regretted not having many friendships, besides Emma and a few other professors’ at the college he taught at, before the apocalypse he really didn’t have anybody. Now that had changed; he was friends with Emma, Paul, Bill, even Charlotte. He was also close with Ted, it was the genuine friendship that Hidgens’ had craved for the past twenty-seven years. There was one other regret, he didn’t want to scare Ted though. 

“Well, there is one thing.” Henry started, avoiding eye contact. 

Ted laughed softly. “I knew it!” 

Henry rolled his eyes but found himself grinning. “I loved theatre during high school. I gave it up for science but it was the only thing I really enjoyed as a teenager. I’d like to give it a try, just to see.” 

Ted blinked in surprise. 

Another silence. 

God, he’d ruined it. Ted must think he was weird, going back to the thing that had almost killed them not even three weeks later. 

“Jeez, Henry.” Henry glanced up, blushing slightly. “That’s wild but you should go for it! You’re dramatic anyway so you’d be a great actor.” 

Henry playfully hit Ted’s arm. “I’m not that dramatic.” 

“Sure, sure.” Ted grinned. “Tell that to your big ass fortress bunker.” 

“What? The bunker that saved our lives?” 

“You got me there.” 

A laugh was shared between them and Henry couldn’t help but notice how Ted’s eyes lit up when he grinned. God, this was the happiest Henry had been in weeks. Maybe things would be okay? He didn’t need structure and planning. He didn’t need to be a hero and stop the inevitable. He could just laugh. It felt good to laugh. 

A loud crash of lightning interrupted Henry’s thoughts, making him jump again. He expected Ted to make another joke, make fun of Henry for being scared of a bit of lightning. Instead the other man sat across from him, gripping the edge of the table like it was the only thing supporting him. Ted’s eyes were shut tight as if to block everything out. 

“Ted?” Henry asked gently. 

Ted simply shook his head. 

“Ted, you’re okay.” 

Tears began to slowly fall down his face. 

Shit. Hidgens’ had not been prepared for that. He quietly got up from his seat and carefully crouched down next to Ted’s. In a moment of confidence and panic, Henry took Ted’s hand, rubbing his thumb over the younger man’s knuckles. 

“Breathe, Ted.” Fortunately Ted did, after a few minutes of soothing words and deep breaths, Ted opened his eyes, his grip from the table loosening. 

Hidgens sighed, gave his hand a squeeze then stood up to get Ted some water. 

“Sorry, Henry.” Ted mumbled, wiping his eyes. 

“It’s not a problem.” He placed the glass in front of him. “Drink up, Teddy.” 

Henry noticed Ted blush for a second before blurting out a quick: “Thanks.” 

The older man moved back to his original seat while Ted calmed down. “Do you wanna talk about it?” He asked gently. 

Ted shook his head before yawning slightly. 

“Get some sleep, Ted.” Henry smiled. “Honestly, I better do the same.” 

“Yeah.” Ted sighed, staring out the window at the rain. 

Henry stood up and began pacing back to his room. 

“Uh, professor?” 

He turned around. “Hm?” 

Ted was standing up, staring at the ground. Henry noted that he seemed nervous, which was odd, Ted was usually very blunt and honest. 

“The storm is still going on.” Ted gulped before continuing. “Would it be okay if I stayed in your room tonight?” 

It was then Henry’s turn to blush. It’s just platonic. He just wants to stay with you because he’s scared. It doesn’t mean anything. “Sure thing, Ted.” 

The pair lay down next to each other a few moments later, too sleep deprived to be awkward. It was nice for Henry, having someone beside him after all this time. Under the heavy duvet, Ted had his eyes shut. Henry smiled at the dark haired man beside him, even if he knew Ted wouldn’t feel the same about him, it was nice to pretend. Ted’s features looked much softer while he slept, much less aggressive. Henry wanted nothing more than to brush his dark hair out of his eyes but that would be too far. He wasn’t that much of a creeper. Ted suddenly stirred beside him, his eyes fluttering open and smiling gently. 

“Were you watching me sleep?” Ted whispered. 

Henry flushed. “Not really.” 

“Liar.” Ted laughed sleepily. “That’s cute.” 

“Cute?” 

Ted lazily wrapped an arm around Henry. “Yeah. You’re cute.” He mumbled. 

Hidgens’ sighed softly, smiling.

Jesus this was actually happening, Henry almost panicked when he felt a hand slowly start to play with his hair. He felt himself relax when he seen Ted’s eyes, full of sincerity and hope and a bit of nerves. Henry leaned in quickly, eagerly pressing their lips together. Ted smiled into the kiss and Hidgens almost found himself laughing at how their morning had gone. The kiss was then deepened, both of them now sitting up. Henry grumbled slightly as he was pulled onto Ted’s lap. His hands found their way to the younger man’s dark hair. Ted gently pulled away, gasping slightly. Henry frowned. Did he do something wrong? 

Ted placed a gentle kiss on his lips. “You’re beautiful, Henry, y’know that?” 

Henry leaned down to reconnect their lips, clinging onto Ted’s shirt. 

After a moment, they stopped. Both having to catch their breath. 

“We should probably try and sleep?” Ted grumbled. 

Henry grinned. “Was that a question?” 

“Kind of.” He chuckled. “As much as I’d love to continue, I don’t think the other’s would appreciate it. Thin walls.” 

Nodding, Henry kissed Ted’s forehead before removing himself from his lap. 

The pair lay back down, sighing contentedly. 

“Night, King.” Whispered Ted as he lay his head on the taller man’s shoulder. 

Henry stared at the ceiling, feeling safer than he ever had in the safe house, with Ted’s arms around him and the happy feeling inside of him,they both could ignore the raging storm outside their window.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh ty for reading!  
> this is my first time writing a fic for TGWDLM and my second time actually posting on here :)  
> my tumblr is Alaskancats if u wanna gimme a follow. 
> 
> (Criticism and compliments is v much appreciated but please be nice because im baby)


End file.
